


00:31

by bunbunseokseok



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, They tiny and cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunseokseok/pseuds/bunbunseokseok
Summary: Taehyun can't sleep so he wakes up Sungwoon.Or: when Sungwoon has an epiphany.





	00:31

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I'm back. This is short and soft, but I'm too soft with these two.
> 
> I'm sorry.

“Sungwoon,” Taehyun whispers too near his ear that makes his body shivers.

  
When his eyes opens the night is still there and Sungwoon just shifts his body trying to ignore him. He’s used to being awaken by a sleepless Taehyun but he’s just too tired for that today, so he just uses the pillow to bury his face.

  
“Sungwoon,” He tries again and Sungwoon then gives up, because he knows how insistent Taehyun could be, so he curiously stares at him. “Are you awake?”

  
“What do you think?” Sungwoon mumbles as he protects himself with the soft sheets. “I was until you wake me up, brat. What do you want”

  
"Do something because I think I'm dying right now" It’s the only thing Taehyun answers. Sungwoon sighs and frowns with his eyebrows.

  
Taehyun just blinks at him as Sungwoon leans forward. He doesn’t even remember how they ended up in the same bed, sleeping together, his bed being a few feet away. Not that he’s uncomfortable. Actually, it’s warmer than his own bed and that’s maybe because Taehyun’s heat but he shouldn’t be thinking about that, not when Taehyun leans on him, placing his head on his shoulder. He can feel Taehyun’s breath on his skin, the neck of his shirt low. His arms around his friend body, pulling him closer.

  
“What happened this time, Taehyun?” His voice is soft and Taehyun’s eyes are fixed on his. “That nightmare again?”

  
Taehyun pouts. “The mosquitoes hate me”

  
"You wake me up because of mosquitoes?" Sungwoon rolls his eyes so hard that seems they gonna leave his face. “I hate you too right now”

  
He sighs and let go Taehyun from his embrace, but the tiniest just gets closer putting his hands on his chest carefully. Sungwoon let him do because he really doesn’t want to lose the warmth. His cheeks red now. The feeling and heat of Taehyun on his skin is pleasant, even if he woke him up to cry about fucking mosquitoes, he’s kinda happy about it, but he’s gonna deny it every time.

  
Taehyun giggles and he can feel his breath tickling on his neck. “You can’t hate me, Sungwoon”

  
And it’s true. Sungwoon would never hate Taehyun. Because he just can’t. Because it is Taehyun. His best friend, his favorite person in the whole world.

  
Then he realizes. It cames to him like a lighting, as an epiphany.

  
_He loves him._

He loves how cute he looks when he sleeps and how he buries his face when the light appears on the room. He loves how beautiful and breathtaking he looks when the first rays of sun kiss his skin. He loves how soft his skin is when they touch and how his body shivers when he feels Taehyun’s breath on his neck. He loves how caring he is, how brave to pursue his dreams and his strength. He loves his smile, and how he giggles and blushes when you say something nice to him. He loves everything about him.

And he loves the feeling. How he feels happy only looking at him, hugging him and how he would spend his entire life like this, with him.

And in that moment he feels brave and he just stares at him close until he kisses the top of his head tenderly. “Of course I can’t hate you”

Taehyun smiles fondly. _He loves him too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> Twitter: @daeryts


End file.
